The old gang
by left.the.game
Summary: Jou and Honda left the gang a year ago, now Rayle wants them to keep a promise they made…and where does Kaiba fit into to this? slash Seto/Jou...Kaiba Katsuya Jounuchi S/J...and so on...
1. 1 Collarguy

Jou and Honda left the gang a year ago, now Rayle wants them to keep a promise they made…this will be slash Seto/Jou

**F****lames will be rewarded with sweaty socks**

disclaimer: I don't own YGO...'cries'

1. Collar-guy

Sunshine falls on a sleeping Jou from the window across the room. Annoyed by the ticklish warmth he stirs in his sleep before he let's out a yawn and slides out of bed.

With one eye open he picks up yesterdays jeans from the floor, after finding a pair of clean underwear he quickly puts them and the jeans on. With a bit of effort he manages to get his hands on a T-shirt from under the bed. After making sure his chosen clothing isn't too smelly he heads for the kitchen.

Jou finds his father snoring by the kitchen table, face-down in a bowl half-filled with cereal, but thankfully without milk._ (A/N "I don't do milky faces…juck!")_ Careful not to wake him up, Jou makes himself a sandwich to eat while walking to school.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jou! Wait up!" Honda catches up with Jou as he reaches the Kame game shop. "Sheesh! Why do you have to walk so goddamn fast?!" The last part wasn't really a question, but it didn't matter since Jou was busy thinking of something entirely different.

The lack of reaction from Jou seems to bother Honda since he smacks him in the back of his head, causing Jou to fall forward. Before Jou even understands why the ground is closing in to his face he's jerked backwards by Hondas grip on his collar.

"Snap out of it." Honda says before he pulls Jou into a standing position.

"Huh? What did I do?" Jou asks with a slightly lower voice than usual since Honda had almost strangled him by the grip on his collar. Honda seems to think about the question before he replies.

"Nothing really…But you were totally spaced out _and_ you almost walked right past Yugi's shop…"

"That's it?! You almost choked me for _'spacing out'_? Cheeze!"

"What do you mean, cheese?" Honda quickly changes the subject before it gets to violent, which isn't too unusual with the two. "You're not hungry, are you?"

"No…well, yes but…whatever!" Jou gives up on the argument since doesn't feel like fighting Honda just now anyway.

"So? Are you going to tell me why you spaced out and lost your ability to hear when someone's shouting in your ear?" Jou takes a deep breath and slowly breaths out before answering.

"The old gang's in trouble. They messed up real bad…"

**FLASHBACK**

**Jou's walking home from school, for once he didn't get detention for being late to class or running in the hall. But the whole thing of getting home early wasn't for Jou.**

**A few blocks from home he walks past a dark alley where he and Honda used to hag out back in the days when they belonged to the local gang, ruled the local gang, until they met Yugi that was.**

**Suddenly four guys runs out of the alley and attacks Jou. Being the experienced street-fighter that he is, Jou makes a 'duck-roll-and-run-like-hell'-move but stops somewhere in the middle of 'roll' and ends up sitting on the street.**

"**What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He yells at his attackers that for some reason happens to be his old gang members. Muttering to himself he gets up and grabs one of them by the collar before they have a chance to react. "You better have a goddamn reason to fucking jump me!" **_(A/N "you know he's just swearing this much because he's pissed, right?)_

**The 'grabbed-by-his-collar'-guy nods.**

"**If you let me down…?" He says calmly as if he was lifted like this every day. Jou gives him a look that says 'don't try a fucking thing' and simply drops the guy who falls on his knees. After sending Jou a dark look, collar-guy raises a hand and snaps his fingers. Immediately seven other boys steps out of the alley, right behind them comes three girls.**

**All in all there are fourteen gang members and one Jou.**

"**I can see that the group has grown a bit the past year or so since I left…" Jou comments on the five-person difference, including the girls. Turning back to collar-guy he continues "…Why are you bothering me and what happened to the guy, Rayle, I left in charge?"**

"**I'm still here." A voice says from behind Jou. First now he notices Rayle sitting in a bench close by. "Sorry for the whole sneak attack and all but I needed too see if you still had it in you…"**

**END FLASHBACK**

"So what did Rayle want you?" Yugi, who joined the two during Jou's 'this is what happened' story, couldn't help but asking, giving both the taller boys a curious look. Jou sighs before answering.

"He wanted me and Honda to keep a promise we gave him when making him the gang leader…"

"…he wanted our help with something…" Honda finishes Jou's sentence.

hallonhiada: just wanted to tell that I didn't get any help at all with this first chapter, that includes not having a beta so if I've made to many grammar and/or spelling errors just tell me and I'll fix them...if it's too much for me I'll find a beta I promise...maybe..


	2. 2 Only so many

just wanted to sneak in and say thank you to my ONLY reviewer! **ONIX-21**!! I was going to answer you directly but thught that this would be more fun, thank you for being that 'only one' hugs you hard!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Prologue **

**"So what did Rayle want you**

**"So what did Rayle want you?" Yugi, who joined the two during Jou's 'this is what happened' story, couldn't help but asking, giving both the taller boys a curious look. Jou sighs silently before answering.**

**"He wanted me and Honda to keep a promise we gave him when making him the gang leader…"**

**"…he wanted our help with something…" Honda finishes Jou's sentence.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

chapter 2Only so many

"What does he need our help with?" Honda asks. "You said they messed up real bad, what happened?"

"They sure did, mostly Rayle but you just can't count the gang out. We'll need all the help we can get solving this for him, without getting ourselves in trouble, _and_ without risking the word to spread." The blond boy draws his hand through his hair as if that would make him think of something that would solve all his problems. But, of course, nothing came to him. "We can't let to many people know about this or Rayle's as good as dead meet, so don't let _anyone_ know unless you really can't avoid it or we really need that persons help, understood?" Both Yugi and Honda nods in agreement.

"Of course Jou, I would never tell a secret and you know it." Yugi says with a serious look written on his face, after a second the seriousness is replaced by a slight blush and guilty looking eyes. "But…it's ok if I tell Yami, right?" Not waiting for an answer he continues. "Because he kind of knows already, I didn't turn off our mind link and he can be pretty curious sometimes you know…"

"I guess it's alright, I mean we'd probably tell him anyway, but just in case we'll need a list of people that can keep the secret a, you know, secret. And maybe a list of people who really shouldn't know…number one on that list is Ansu. I'm not saying that I don't trust her it's just that she's way too gabby. _(A/N "that plus I want a minimum of Ansu in this story…plenty of Jou instead! You should be happy yay!)_ Honda looks through the window to the game shop and notice Yami peering out of it.

"Um…sorry to interrupt but Yug, maybe you should tell Yami to come and join us? He looks awfully lonely in there, plus he might as well be out here since he knows what we're talking about anyway. Speaking of which, Jou, are you getting to the point today or what? School starts in ten minutes." Seeing that their walk to school would take them fifteen minutes they all start running as soon as Yami comes out to join them. During the marathon Jou tells them about Rayles problem.

"…he's probably one of the smartest guys ever to be stupid enough to join a gang, and we took advantage of that when leaving. We knew that he would probably be able to face any problems he might be challenged by from the other gangs, and for all that's worth he could and still can. Anyway there's a kind of tradition that when a gang leader, or leaders in our case, leaves the top willingly he or she promises to help the new leader out if he/she mess up somehow. There're different ways to look at this, sometimes the old leader just returns to the top seat, in other cases he/she gives an advice that may or may not help solving the problem. Our situation, however, is different. Firstly, advice wouldn't help, second, Honda and I gave our word to help him and there are plenty of people who'd be more than happy so beat us senseless for breaking it. Thirdly, well you'll figure this one out by yourselves easy enough." A sweat drop trickles down Jous eyebrow and he pauses to wipe it off.

"The thing is that Rayle has a pretty special hobby, or issue whichever is more appealing to you. He you goes nuts every time he sees a fancy car. When he gets his eyes on one he just has to take it out for a drive. It's like watching a magpie and a shiny silver spoon. There's some kind of spark in his eyes and he always figures a way out to 'borrow' it for a test drive. There are rarely nay witnesses but he still takes pretty big risks while stealing it, especially since he just leaves it somewhere when he's done. If he feels like it he might take the radio or something as a souvenir but mostly the police finds it just the way he took it, plus minus a few scratches and burned wheels.

The day before yesterday he was sneaking around in the upper class district, with all the fancy houses and most importantly, fancy cars. _Really_ fancy cars. Rayle's been up there a whole bunch of times, hell even I've been there with him, but the security is too tight even for him so I were never worried that he'd try anything. He can't, I mean he couldn't, even get past the gates with all guards and cameras and alarms and stuff. Yet he's gotten his hands on one of those shiny metal boxes, and not just any metal box." Now breathing hard from talking while running Jou finishes. "Seto Kaibas new sports car!"

"Seto Kaibas new car! You mean Seto Kaibas shiny, new super expensive car that he designed all by himself and bragged about in front of the whole school? The one he haven't even used yet!?" Honda almost screams in Jous ear when they run through the school gates. Only two minutes left before class so none of them takes the time to get their books (of course Yami haven't got any) and runs directly to the classroom.

"Yes. And it gets worse, I'll tell you after class." Jou stops in front of a door that says 109 and tries to regain his breath, failing to do so he enters. The other three nods and finds themselves seats in the back, far away from the Mary Sues that sits in the front road with Ansu smiling brightly at Ms Sally who just walked in. As any normal teacher she begins with checking which students are there and which are not.

"Mary Sue 123456 and 7." She starts, easiest to start with the Mary Sues, they are never sick anyway. "Yugi Motou…and who's your friend?" Ms Sally says without looking up from her attendance-notepad-thingy.

"Um…this is Yami he's…um…my cousins elder stepsisters' half brothers friends' sibling…he…" Yugi obviously can't say 'former pharaoh' or 'he used to live in my puzzle' in front of the whole class so he stops there.

"Yes, I'm sure he is Yugi, but I would have settled with the name thank you very much." The teacher rolls her eyes at the boy who apparently doesn't know how to lie before turning her attention to Yami. Looking twice at Yugis taller copy she continues. "If you're joining this class you'll have to talk with the principle and register in the secretary office, Mary Sue here can show you the way." Yami looks alright confused by this but quickly gets to his feet when Sally rise from her seat behind the teachers' desk. As soon as Yami and Mary Sue 2 have left the room she continues calling up names.

"Katsuya Jounuchi." The still breathless Jou gives her a tired wave and puts his head down to rest on his desk. "Honda…something…when are you going to give me your last name? Or first name, I don't even know which one I've got.

"You'll have to buy me dinner first Ms Sally." Honda smirks.

"Stay after class Honda." She replies with a smug look on her face. "Seto Kaiba." Long pause. "Does anyone know where Mr Kaiba is?" Nobody does and the Sally is just about to write him down as absent when the classroom door burst open and a fuming Kaiba walks in. "Mr Kaiba! Why are you late for class? I know perfectly well that you have a new car which is more than capable of getting you here in time." The now completely calm Kaiba answers with a smooth voice.

"Correction, I _had_ a car. Until some idiot stole it and crashed it against a tree _two blocks_ from my mansion." At the crashing-part Yugi grow visibly pale and earns look from both Honda and Jou. Kaiba mutters something about 'that idiot son-of-a-bitch' who stole his car and what he was going to do with him while taking the last remaining seat between Yugi and Jou, which just happens to be Yamis old since Mary Sue 2 left her books en her desk.

_(A/N "MWHAHAHAHA! Just you __wait and see how bad it gets! The car crash is nothing compared to what's coming next! AND I finished this chapter a whole week before schedule! Yay me!!")_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Just so you know I want LOTS OF ****REVIEWS**** this time or I won't make Yugi and Yami hook up…or something equally important…more characters coming soon!! (I think)**

**RR RR RR RR RR RR RR c'mon you've already read it, now press the pretty button and review! Write something nice or mean whichever suits you… But remember; I've got plenty of sweaty socks to throw so don't flame!!**


	3. 3 Principal M

Hey

_Hey! Since I still only have one __reviewer __**(ONIX-21, I dedicate this chapter to you…just because…)**__ so Yami and Yugi wont hook up…which might not have happened no matter what…anyway, this gives me some space to be…weird…yeah! I like that word, weird. A completely new pairing (for me), if you can call it pairing…_

_Big __thank you__ to all people out there who writes fics for me to read, otherwise I wouldn't now how to keep tings in character…sort of…maybe they go all OOC no matter what I do…I honestly don't know since I haven't seen that many parts of the YGO series…I know how they look (I think) but that's about it. I'll probably download all episodes as soon as I've got internet on my own comp…_

**Prologue:**

"**Correction, I **_**had**_** a car. Until some idiot stole it and crashed it against a tree **_**two blocks**_** from my mansion." At the crashing-part Yugi grow visibly pale and earns look from both Honda and Jou. Kaiba mutters something about 'that idiot son-of-a-bitch' who stole his car and what he was going to do with him while taking the last remaining seat between Yugi and Jou, which just happens to be Yamis old since Mary Sue 2 left her books en her desk.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3: Principal M

At the sound of the school bell every desk in every classroom in the whole school, magically empties. Leaving behind a small group of people in room 109, namely Jou, Honda, Yugi and Ansu. So far Ansu haven't had the chance to greet her friends since they were all late this morning.

"Hi guys!" She smiles happily at them, or at least it seems that way. But her smile doesn't reach her eyes. Said eyes instead looks like they're far away, thinking about something, for the moment at least. "Did you hear about Kaibas new car? It's horrible! How could someone be so mean?! He hadn't even used it yet and now someone stole it from him. People like that shouldn't be allowed to walk around wherever they want, they should all be locked up somewhere!" the distant look in her eyes has disappeared, instead she looks furious with whoever she thinks have stolen Kaibas car.

"So…stealing a _car_ s the _worst_ thing anyone can _ever_ do in your opinion?" Honda says with a mocking tone in his voice. They turn to leave the classroom, but stops when Ms Sally clears her throat. "Yeah…right…I kind of hoped that I could sneak away and…_not_ stay here…" He reluctantly stays behind after the others left.

_(A/N "hey…does any of you know where Yami is?")_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here you are Yami, I hope you and the principal get along and work something out together so you can join our class soon!" Mary Sue 2 has lead Yami to the principals office and now she gives him a flashing smile before she hurries back to class.

"…thank you?" Yami turns around so that he's facing the door that leads in to the office. Taking a deep breath he opens it and steps in. "Holy macaroni! What in the name of all that is ugly are YOU doing here?!" Yami stares in disbelief at the man behind the unbelievably huge, gold rimmed ebony-wood desk with the sign saying 'principal' on it.

"…" Yami Marik watches his former pharaoh with a face that says 'back-at-you'. Slowly an evil-smug smile forms in the corner of his mouth, causing his whole appearance to change. From looking rather puzzled by Yamis unannounced entrance he now looks plainly evil, and smug, he even has that crazy evil glint in his eyes. Shrugging his shoulders, _(A/N "AND ditching his evil-smug smile")_ Marik no longer seems so threatening and he actually gives Yami a real answer. "I'm…_replacing_…the old principal for a while. She…needed some time _away_ and I gave her that…" he makes a graphic imitation of a magician conjuring someone away using his Millennium-rod as wand.

With an evil smirk he add. "Maybe permanently, if it turns out to be more fun now that you're here."

"Wish I could say the same Marik…but…since you _are_ the principal _(cough for-a-while)_, would you mind if I joined Yugis class?" Yami pretends not to care about the answer, but is betrayed by the fact that he can't stop blinking.

"Right…and how would that be of any use to _me_? Maybe a bribe of some sort will convince me of your _undying thirst_ for knowledge…I've been rather bored lately, perhaps your puzzle could cheer me up…? Marik says casually, his evil-smug smile back in place.

"No!" Yami clutches his beloved puzzle through his shirt. "And put that smile in a box where it belongs!"

"Does it bother you? Silly me, of course it does. Why else would my _almighty_ pharaoh look so _terrified_? Maybe we can work something else out then, hm?" The tomb keeper eyes Yamis tight fitting clothing with a suspicious grin growing in the corner of his mouth.

"You really are crazy, you know that, right?" But despite his words Yami leaves his spot by the door and takes a seat in the chair on his side of the ebony desk. "I assume this desk is new."

"Let's just say that there will be no fieldtrip in the next six, or seven, terms, at least not paid for with my…er…I mean the schools money. They can camp in the gym for all I care." obviously bored of the conversation Marik rises from his chair and with one hand on the desk he swings himself over it, landing with a soft 'thud' in front of a surprised Yami. "Now, how far will you go to get in Yugis class?" He leans in closer to Yamis face.

"I can see where this is going." Yami states before he pulls Marik in for a kiss, wrapping his hand around Mariks neck in the progress. His fingers trailing down to Mariks chin, tickling him a little.

"Hhmfftsh." Marik makes a giggling noise, parting his lips enough to let Yamis tongue inside. Realizing that he's melted down in Yamis lap he breaks free. "Here." He shoves a paper into Yamis still open mouth. "Give this to that babbling secretary and she'll sign you in, tell her that I said Yugi Motous class, and if she doesn't listen tell hr she's fired."

"Got it." Yami says after he's spit out the paper. He turns to leave but is yanked back by Marik grabbing his belt.

"And just so you know, you have detention this afternoon. I didn't buy that desk just because it was expensive. I intend to use it the way it's meant to be used." Yami's about to answer when he realize that the door has closed behind him. Clueless of how he got out of the office he continues down the hall to the secretaries' room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are we going to wait for Honda or try to find Yami?" Ansu asks, not caring about the fact that nobody is listening to her, they're busy trying to hear what Ms Sally is telling Honda.

o-o-_through the door_-o-o

Sally:_ Honda, I realize that you find it amusing to keep a part of your name secret from me, especially in front of your friends. But I would really appreciate if you just told me. Besides, it's getting gold trying to force you to tell me, so why don't you give it a rest?_

Honda:_ Sorry Ms Sally, but the offer still stands; buy me dinner and I'll tell you._

Sally: _You know I can't do that. I'm not allowed to take my students out for dinner…or maybe…the principal hasn't been around lately and that sorry excuse of a substitute rarely comes out from his office…_

Honda:_ …_

Sally:_ Tonight? You can bring your friends if you like._

Honda: _Sure thing, but Jous stomach is like a bottomless pit…_

Sally: _Crap…_

o-o-_end_-o-o

"My stomach is _not_ 'a bottomless pit'!" Jou wines when Honda has joined them.

"I figured you would be listening. Look on the bright side Jou, _free_ dinner."

"No, bad side. I can't come. I'm meeting up with Rayle tonight to discuss that bad habit of his."

"What bad habit? And who's Rayle?" Ansu looks downright confused.

_(A/N "did Jou just spill the beans? Oh-oh!")_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Noticed how long this chapter took? I wrote 300 words the first two weeks and the rest in one sitting, if you don't count sleeping and going to work a break…all I have to say is that __**Marik is the best muse EVER!!**__ AND I'm about to get rid of Ansu, permanently, and yes I do realize that I make a big deal out of it…it feels a little like a secret mission! Yay for secret missions!_

_I cut my thumb today at work…some compassion will make it heal faster so I can type like a normal person again…not that I type with my thumb or anything…you' right, just leave me here…with my bloodstained keyboard…who cares about what those blood-loss hallucinations will do to this fic…?_


	4. 4 Number 14

Oops! forgot A/N here^^

"**No, bad side. I can't come. I'm meeting up with Rayle tonight to discuss that bad habit of his."**

"**What bad habit? And who's Rayle?" Ansu looks downright confused.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 number 14

No matter how many times Ansu asks about whom Rayle is Jou and the others just give her a simple 'nobody important' or 'just some guy'. But she refuses to give up unless they tell her, or distracts her with something else. By the time they reach their lockers Honda's fed up with her nagging.

"Hey! Yami's been gone quite some time now, you think he got stuck with that blaha-blaha lady in the secretaries?"

"Yeah, probably. He can't still be with the principal, that guy doesn't have a social bone in his body. Hasn't even been outside his office for all I know…" Yugi quickly jumps the opportunity to not listen to Ansu. Without any hesitation Jou does the same.

"We better go and make sure he's okay, she can go on whole day if nobody stops her in time." Ansu lets out a deep sigh, realizing that her questions about Rayle will have to wait. For the moment at least. Besides she wants to find Yami too, that sexy piece of pharaoh never pays her any attention, maybe that will change in now that they'll be spending more time together, as classmates of course. No need to rush things.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Excuse me miss?" Yami's been listening to a seemingly never-ending flood of gossip from the blabbering secretary for at least thirty minutes, so far she hasn't even glanced at the paper Marik gave him. Waving it in front of her nose doesn't seem to make it more visible. Honestly he's getting a little bit tired of it, not to mention that his arm is starting to hurt from all the waving. During the first five or so minutes he'd been polite enough to nod at random moments saying things like 'uhu' or 'very interesting' and maybe a 'is that so?!'. But she was so happy have someone to tell her gossip that she wouldn't even have noticed if he had left. Probably.

"…and that boy, Kaiba! I just know he's gay, just know it!" If eleven times makes a charm then this was it, Yami has evolved from tired to pissed in two nanoseconds. What's the best thing to do when you're pissed at something? Scream at the top of your lungs? Not really but that'll do.

"RAAAaaaa!!! ¤₪¤₪¤₪¤₪¤₪¤₪!!!!" _(A/N "¤₪__ pretty symbols…signifies swearing with words I would've never come up with…")_

"…" The secretary is staring at him as if he's from outer space. _(A/N "…and not just a few thousand years old teenager.")_ "You're still here."

"Where else would I be?"

"How would I know? Nobody ever stays around to tell me where they're heading. The only people who have actually been here long enough to talk to me are the Mary Sues and they always where those black robes and sunglasses…oh! And they give me a note too. Look I've saved every single one of them!" She produces a small cardboard box out from thin air. Yami glances at them and notice that they all say '**M.S. sticks together, forever and more**'. "Those pretty girls remind me of my own time in school, I had wonderful friends, and people used to call me Mary Sue 14. Good times, good times indeed. Mary Sue wasn't my real name though, but who cares, I changed it later on anyway. Is that paper in your holding for me by any chance?"

"Yes! (Finally) I want to sign in to this school and Ma…the principal said that I should be able to join Yugi Motous' class." He hands her the paper Marik signed for him and she nods in approval.

"Good choice. The new principal you say? I've met him once, he came in here his first day…I think…it's all blurry…the only thing I can remember for sure is some kind of eye, and I'm almost positive it was connected to a stick of some sort…maybe…" _(A/N "What? Of course he used the rod on her! Wouldn't be Marik if he didn't… (Pouts)")_ "But after that I haven't seen him, thank the lords. The old principal always came in here to nag about this and that, saying that I talk too much. The nerve of that woman! What was she expecting? That I would just sit here _listening_ while she tried to tell me how I'm supposed to do my work? I don't think so, you know one time she actually…"

And with that Yami stops listening, again. Guess it's easier to just let her run out of words on her own. Or not, Yami takes a deep breath and…

"What are you doing? Don't scream again, my ears are still recovering from before. Is there something you want to say then say it, in the meantime I'll fill in the some need-to-know stuff about you in the database." She's typing rapidly at her keyboard pausing once to check if he's going to say something or not, but he isn't. "Okay then, you'll have to tell me your name and address, phone number, some other stuff, and who to contact if you're injured or whatever other reason we need to contact your parents or custodian."

"I am pharaoh Atemu. I'm Yugi's cousin's something… something… sibling so I live at his place." The pharaoh part was _not_ a slip of the tongue, Yami's thinking in the lines of _special treatment_ like back in ancient Egypt.

"You mean your first name is Pharaoh or that you are _a_ pharaoh?"

"There's a difference?" A very smug looking Yami asks a silly/dumb question.

"Yup, more paperwork for me, and for you too, plus you'll _automatically_ have to take all advanced classes, ruling a country needs high education, _and_ you can never show yourself in public without _at_ _least_ four or five bodyguards…want me to continue?"

"Ah…no, I'm just kidding with you. Pharaoh is my first name, my parents are nuts…hehe…he…" _(A/N 'rolls my eyes' "Soo convincing…")_

"I figured you'd see it my way…alright, since you're not a pharaoh I'll just finish this up and then you are aloud to work your butt off in class." She blinks at him and turns around in her chair to get a copy of his schedule from the printer. "You're an interesting person Yami, but remember that you're not the only interesting person in this school…the fangirls should be proof enough of that. Now could you please leave, I haven't got all day to socialize you know."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yami steps out from the secretaries and into the short hallway that connects all the important offices in Domino High, way too many doors for such a small area. Everything from the principal and school nurse to the teachers lounge can be found here. Yami glances back at the secretary who seems busy typing holes in her keyboard, barely stifling a room-shaking shudder he makes a mental note to never, _ever_, go back in there. Returning his gaze to the empty hallway he realizes that for an empty hallway it's surprisingly crowded with people. The gang is gathered once more.

"Yami!" Ansu squeals while running (like five feet) up to Yami, throwing herself around his neck in a painfully tight hug. The rest stands still, immobilized, trying to get their hearing back after Ansu's loud greeting. "How'd it go? Was the principal nice or one of those dull old guys? I don't know because he's never been in the out in the hall, and he burned the flowers I sent him and ripped my letters and ate the chocolate and refused to attend the welcoming ceremony I organized for him…bla bla bla…"

"Hey, Ansu! Maybe you should give Yami a chance to answer your questions before you trail of completely, right now you're no better than our favourite secretary in there." Honda has regained his hearing and he certainly doesn't want to listen to Ansu rambling about…whatever that was.

"But I just wanted to make him feel welcome…"

"What, who? Yami?"

"No, the principal."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Wait a minute!" Yami feels a little left out, they were supposed to talk about him, the new addition to their class, weren't they? "You sent Marik letters and flowers and _chocolate_! Why would you do something like that? You all know I've had it in for him since…oh crap, I never told you that…"

"The principal's Marik?!" _(A/N "…Yugi, he already knew, hard to miss when you share each others thoughts…")_

"You have it in for Marik?!" _(A/N "…Ansu and Honda, of course Ansu didn't expect this, for all we know she wanted Yami for herself. And Honda might have wanted that too…no wait, he wants Ms Sally and they already have a date, wonder if _she_ knows it's a date…")_

"Does he know?" _(A/N "…Jou, guess he's got other priorities…")_

"Yes, yes and we kissed, and then he gave me detention. You think that counts as a date?" Yami answers all questions and counters with one of his own.

"Of course it does _'cough'_ I think _'end cough'_. Jou who's somehow the most experienced in the matter starts explaining the mystery of dating, he thinks. Due to everyone listening intently to Jou nobody notice a well-known brunette step out from the student's counsellor's office. The fact that they all have their backs turned to that particular door might also have something to do with it.

"Something tells me you're asking the wrong mutt about this Yami." Seto doesn't have a clue of what they're talking about since he just left the counsellor but it was pretty obvious that Jou's explaining something to the king of duels, and a mutt can't be very good at anything…plus he likes insulting Jou, it's fun. But he can't tell anyone that because he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and as such he can't have fun, that would ruin his reputation. Like always Jou snaps back immediately.

"I thought time was money, moneybags, don't make us feel bad for letting you waste it here looking like an idiot. Or in other words, beat it we're busy."

"No matter how tempting that sounds to me, I'm unable to take you up on that um…_offer_, this time." _(A/N "WTF?!!")_

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Jou doesn't know what Kaiba's up to but he's certain that he won't like it.

"Humph. Like I'd tell you with the living friendship speech around, then everyone would know in less than five seconds I don't think so." he reaches inside his trench coat pocket and reveals a small notebook and an equally small pencil. After scribbling something down in the notebook he rips out the page and hands it to Jou. "Here, this will work as a one-day pass at Kaiba Corp. You're scheduled for a meeting at 9 p.m. Don't be late."

"What, wait a minute! Did it ever pass your arrogant mind that I might just have other plans?"

"Yes, and then my arrogant mind said; so what? You said it yourself, time is money. Considering that and _you_ this meeting will be a golden opportunity. Change your plans, and for once, _be on time_." With that he turns around and leaves, knowing perfectly well that the pup will show up due to his never-ending curiosity.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well this stinks. How am I supposed to be at two places at the same time? I can't cancel with Rayle, he'll think I've stood him up, and Kaiba will probably send some guy to kidnap me if I'm late!" unfortunately Ansu's still present and decides that this is a good time to throw out a wild guess about who Rayle is.

"I think I've got it! Rayle's your boyfriend, isn't he? I knew it! The Mary Sues are right! you're gay, just like Kaiba!"

"What! How did you…I mean, I'm not gay!" then he realizes what she said about the multibillionaire. "Wait, Kaiba's gay?"

"Well duh! But if Rayle isn't your boyfriend, or _secret_ boyfriend, then who is he? And won't you tell me?"

"He's secret but he's not my boyfriend and we won't tell you because you can't keep your mouth shut even if the world depended on it!" Jou lost it but that may be a good thing, at least judging from what happens next.

"Fine! If I'm not reliable enough to know these things then maybe I'm not good enough to be your friend either. And just so you know I have other friends. Much better ones who always listen to me when I talk about friendship and never hides anything from me. Not even that they slept with my cousin even though I told them not to. So I don't need you. Mary Sue 3 practically begged me to join their group. She even said I could call myself Mary ANsue instead of Mary Sue." She stomps off, muttering very unfriendly things under her breath.

"…okay, I was totally expecting that." Honda had actually been expecting that, it said so in his diary.

"Um Jou, I think I have a solution to your problem, with Kaiba I mean. You obviously haven't got any choice in whether or not to go to that meeting but why don't you write Rayle a note or something and I'll give it to him." Of course it's Yugi who offers to take Jou's place at the meeting with Rayle. _(A/N "In a dark alleyway…without protection (muscles not rubber)…alone…in the dark…get my point?")_ Yami turns pale at the thought of Yugi and a group of thugs.

"Err…you don't think that's just a little bit too dangerous Yug? I mean, Rayle wouldn't know that you're replacing Jou and he'll probably not be the only street punk there."

"Yeah, Yami's right Yug, it probably wouldn't end too well. But the idea is pretty good though. It's just that none of us can go. Honda's got that thing for Sally and now he finally has a date with her. Yami's got detention, or whatever, and you can't go, at least not alone. Isn't there anyone else who can help? Man where's Bakura when you need him…um…Yami? You don't think that you could…from the shadow realm…a few hours…please?" Jou stutters and Yami gives him a dangerous glare.

"Not in a million years. Not even as a last resort he's too dangerous, besides I don't even know where or even _when_ in the realm he is." He sighs heavily. "But I'll figure something else out Jou, just write me a note and I'll make sure this Rayle gets it. Give me a good description and I'll find him."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

phew! I've had so much fun writing this chapter and I wanted it to be perfect, that's why it took so long… well that and the fact that second year in high school is tough work…especially if you always do your homework the last minute…

my parents went away for a whole week and I was like "Yeees! I'll get all the time I need to finish the chapter and write like seven more!!" but I didn't get single word down before they got home…I didn't get any decent food either, I hate cooking…

anyways I hope you weren't expecting too much from the implied desk-lemon between Yami and Marik but I could never have pulled that one off so it was for the best, I mean you read the kiss scene…besides I don't want to get deleted even though it seems like a pretty minor risk…

ANANAS on you!! I'll tell you what that means in the next chapter if you review (bad hinting) wink wink

BTW I update my story progress like once every week or so...just in case you care...


	5. 5 Old Friends

**Greetings and salutations stumble-inners!**** I've been gone a long time so don't waste time here. Story awaits below^^ **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5 Dealing

School's over for the day and the gang has scattered for their different evening plans. Honda's going out with their teacher, who he spent the last month trying to get out of the classroom. Jou is running his fastest home to change clothes and tell his father where he's going. Hopefully he has time to spare for a shower. Yugi's the only one who has absolutely nothing to do and therefore he's playing solitaire. Except for later when he will sneak into his grandfather's room and 'borrow' some of his magazines, if you know what I mean.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm here! I'm here!" Katsuya Jounuchi shouts as he runs from the distance between the revolving doors and a shocked secretary, who supposedly should have sounded the alarm but didn't due to the fact that nobody have ever come running in through the entrance shouting 'I'm here!' at the top of his lungs, she have obviously never met Jou before. Not being sure of what to do she retorts to the more familiar routine of welcoming visitors.

"Welcome to the Kaiba Corporation sir, how can I help you?" her voice is perfectly calm and nothing about her appearance, save for her eyes which are slightly bigger than usual, shows that anything is out of the ordinary.

"I have an um, appointment," he gives her a quick glance to see if that's the right word for it, "appointment with Seto Kaiba."

"At which time are you scheduled, sir?" the secretary asks, her fingers now dancing rapidly over her keyboard, just for show of course, she's checking to see if there are any good movies on TV tonight.

"Around now I think…could you tell me where to find him? This building is huge."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give you that information before I've checked your appointment. Your name and the name of the company you represent please."

"Jounuchi, but I'm not here for a company."

"Jounuchi… do you have a business card?" this time she has Mr. Kaiba's schedule on the screen, Jou's meeting is a blank spot, apparently Kaiba doesn't want anyone to know about it.

"No, I don't even know what a business card is, and before you ask, I haven't got an ID either." The secretary takes a closer look at him, clearly noticing that he's not what you can call a typical business associate, but he seems like an honest person and combined with the half desperate, half pleading look on his face she's urged to be a little more co-operating than usual.

"No business card and no ID, do you have any kind of paper that confirms your appointment with Kaiba?"

"A paper? Let me see… I think moneybags gave me a note of some kind…" Jou mumbles to himself while rummaging through his pockets, not noticing an amused twitch in the corner of the secretary's mouth when he called her boss 'moneybags'. "Is this good for anything?" he hands her the small note Kaiba scribbled down for him.

_**This man has access to the top-floor only. **__**Meeting scheduled at 7 pm**__**. ~Seto Kaiba**_

"This is signed by Mr. Kaiba himself! Take the elevator to the top-floor, it's the button marked "KC", give this note to the secretary by the desk and she'll let you through to Mr. Kaiba's office. Hurry, you're already late!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The secretary on the top-floor ushers him on after just a glance at Kaiba's signature and Jou enters through a door marked 'Private office'. The inside is nothing as glamorous as Jou was expecting but still tastefully decorated. The door is placed in the left corner of the room, a wall to the left and the side of a bookshelf to the right; on the other side of said bookshelf there's a comfy sofa and a reading light. The far side of the room is a giant window showing of a view of Domino, heavy curtains are hanging on each side of it in case Kaiba wants some privacy from… birds? There's not much to want privacy from when you're on the _seventeenth_ floor. A soft carpet in the same icy blue color as Kaiba's eyes covers the floor, speaking of which, Kaiba's sitting behind a large mahogany desk, going through a pile of papers.

Seeing that Kaiba probably haven't noticed him yet, Jou turns around as if he's going to leave and discovers that the door is see-through from this side. Without looking up from what he's doing Kaiba acknowledges him.

"You're late." Jou turns again, watching Kaiba until he feels the stare and looks up to motion for him to take a seat in a chair put up in front of the desk.

"Only a few minutes and it wasn't my fault."

"_How_ wasn't it your fault, mutt?"

"I got delayed on the way here. It's not easy getting places on time when you don't have any bus money, and I really couldn't run any faster." The cold man behind the sparsely decorated desk raises an eyebrow, without a doubt because Jou isn't the slightest bit breathless.

"You ran?" pause "and the two security guards I sent to make sure you wouldn't be late didn't try to pick you up?"

"What gua-oh…I thought they…I mean I was in this neighborhood and ah…um never mind…they're okay…I think…"

"_Humpf_. We'll leave it at that for now; you're not here to explain how you managed to be late but because I have a proposition for you." Without pausing to give Jou a chance to say something he continues. "I've had someone look you up, Jounuchi, and despite myself I admit I'm a little impressed by the… _extent_…of your past." Jou glares at him with a venom look, responding with a cold and equally venom voice, neither of which the CEO had ever thought him capable of.

"_Why were you snooping around in my past, moneybags_? If there's something you want to know about me – ask, don't hire people to dig up the shit I've left behind me. Is that clear to you, Kaiba? And I mean. _Crystal_. _**Fucking**_. _Clear_. To you?" he spits out each word as if they really were full of poison, all the while he unconsciously curls his hands into fists, pressing them together in an attempt to stop them from shaking. It's just like their fights in school, except that this is on a higher level on which neither of them really wants to be. A level where there are no secrets, no shields, no protection whatsoever.

"And for what use? With the answers already in my hand I can tell that you wouldn't tell me _shit_ about yourself." They are both glaring fiercely at each other, neither backing down.

"You couldn't tell shit from roses anyway, judging from the way you're _assuming_ you can figure me out based on some stuff that happened years ago. Do you really think that you have any idea of how my mind works? Why would you?" Jou's voice softens but the dangerous edge doesn't go away. "Because you grew up in an orphanage? No, that's a dance on roses compared to my childhood, sure you might have stepped on a few thorns once in a while but were you ever hurt? You made a few friends during that time, Kaiba, do you ever think about them? Have you ever told them what they meant to you? That they meant _something_?"

"And who's assuming now?" he raises an eyebrow in a mocking gesture. "I have your criminal record, last entry just over _one_ year ago, and dozens of stories telling me of what you got away with doing. And dozens are just those I believed. That's why I want us to forget everything between us and work together, however short lasting it might be."

"I've hated you from the very first time I heard your name Kaiba, and not for what you did to Yugi, I didn't even know him back then. So if you want something from me you'll have to answer my question. Did your friends from the orphanage mean _anything_ to you?" the intensity of Jou's glare deepens and Kaiba blinks, in surprise may be, but for the glare or the question is left unsaid.

"They did. But not anymore, I cannot let them mean anything to me anymore. The second I left that godforsaken dump and became a Kaiba my old life seized to exist."

"Tell me their names."

"I don't remember." Seto Kaiba turns his chair to look out through the immense window.

"Then I suppose I have no reason for being here." Jou says but stays put in his chair.

"…Tommy, Dannil, Lucy, Nikki, Lucas, Sarah, Anthony, Robyn…and Mokuba of course, I've always had Mokuba."

"Eight friends whose names you didn't want to remember. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Tommy, Lucas and Sarah were all adopted the year before me and Mokuba, Dannil ran away a week before, as for the rest, I don't know."

"Dannil ran away alright, I helped him hide from the police when they came looking. A month later when Nikki and Anthony left the same way I helped them too. They tried to bring Robyn with them but he wouldn't come, preferred being adopted and I can't say I blame him for it, he probably turned at the best after you and Mokuba."

"You know them! Why… why haven't you told me before?"

"Why would I've told you? You walked past them on the street without looking twice, Nikki went to your house once. You had the security guards throw her out before she even got to say anything. It was all I could do to stop Dannil from beating you senseless as soon as you showed your face on the street." A look of guilt flashes over Kaiba's features. "You missed their wedding, it was beautiful. Not expensive or anything, the ceremony was held in an abandoned warehouse and the priest was drunk but still quite beautiful. Anthony and I were best men; you were supposed to be the third."

"The third…and they're married. And Anthony? Is he still in Domino?"

"I can take you to him if you want." A few moments pass before Kaiba nods.

"I'd like that, I'd like that very much."

"Maybe."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Is he supposed to meet us here?"

"Look around you Kaiba, what do you think? He's been here almost three years, that's his stone over there."

"I was afraid that's why we came here…how did he…?" Without looking at Jou Kaiba walks over to the plain gravestone.

"The usual, boy joins gang, gang takes drugs, boy takes overdose."

"And you didn't try to stop him?! He could still be alive…he would have been alive if I had had the guts to speak with my old friends. If I had dared to oppose my stepfather. He would, wouldn't he?"

"He might have been, I used to tell myself that, it took the blame off my own shoulders, but I'm not so sure anymore. Anyway it's hard telling someone to stop when you share needles with him."

"What do you mean you shared needles with him? You've been an addict?"

"Yeah…but I stopped after he…I mean it's hard to go on when the one you…" tears suddenly floods Jou's eyes and a few salty drops trickles down his face.

"…you loved him…I…I understand." With tears dampening both their faces they realize for the first time that they have something in common, dead since three years but a link between them all the same.

"He told me you were a good guy once and I believe him. You better prove him right." Maybe some things never change.

"Does this mean you'll listen?" Jou sighs and wipes his tears.

"Yes, I'll listen, but the second you starts throwing crappy judgments on me I'm out of here."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Riiight…long time no see people…sorry about that but computers hates me. I swear that's why! My latest problem is a total ban from FF, I mean come on! It was totally uncalled for.__ But I hope this chapter makes up for some of it…it's a bit more tear dripping than believable but hey, it's not real anyway so… the next chapter will about Yami and the actual deal with the proposition…maybe…_


End file.
